Truth Or Dare
by exploding-penguins
Summary: The members of Team 7 are gathered to celebrate Naruto becoming hokage. What will happen when Naruto wants to play truth or dare? Implied SasuSaku and NaruHina.


**This is a writing commission done for a good friend of mine, and she gave me permission to post it here. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own the Naruto series.**

* * *

"Naruto, slow down! You're going to choke if you eat like that!"

The blond haired shinobi continued to scarf down his ramen as if his life depended on it, paying his female teammate no mind. The members of Team 7 were all gathered in Sakura Haruno's apartment, enjoying a dinner prepared by the pinkette herself.

"The dobe doesn't eat his food, he inhales his food," Sasuke Uchiha said, eying his best friend in disgust.

Kakashi Hatake sighed at his students, the food in front of him remaining untouched. "Is that really any way to talk to our new hokage, Sasuke?"

Naruto finally finished his ramen, placing the bowl down and grinning at his raven haired best friend. "Yeah, teme! We're all here to celebrate my becoming hokage. You should show your leader some respect!"

"Leader, my ass," Sasuke scoffed.

"What was that, you asshole!?"

"If you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to beat the crap out of both of you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hoping to diffuse the situation before it escalated any further, Kakashi chimed in. "Hey, Naruto… Since it's your big night and all, is there anything special you'd like to do?"

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, before a foxy grin overtook his face. "As a matter of fact, there is. Let's play truth or dare!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke regarded Naruto as if the blond was a child. "Truth or dare? That's an idiotic idea if I've ever heard one. What are we, five?"

"Sasuke-kun, be nice! Tonight is about Naruto. If he wants to play truth or dare, we should play along," Sakura scolded.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke muttered something that sounded oddly like "annoying" under his breath, but didn't argue any further. Sakura smiled and grabbed an empty sake bottle that was sitting nearby, instructing everyone to sit in a circle.

"We can spin this bottle to determine who goes first. Alright, here goes," she said, spinning the bottle.

The four shinobi watched as the bottle spun before slowly coming to a halt, landing on their masked leader.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei! Looks like you go first!" Naruto exclaimed, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

The silver haired man looked his students over, trying to decide whom he should ask. His eyes fell on the grumpy Uchiha, and he smirked under his mask. This would be fun. "Sasuke. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ha, Sasuke-teme is a wuss!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut the hell up and get on with it," the Uchiha growled.

"Do you have a woman you're interested in?" Kakashi asked innocently. He smirked as he saw the raven glance over at their pink haired teammate.

"I'm changing my answer to dare," Sasuke said, a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

"Fine then. I dare you to drink a whole bottle of something sweet," Kakashi said, having way too much fun with this.

'_Aw, shit. Bastard knows I hate sweets,' Sasuke thought._

"We shouldn't waste Sakura's food like that," Sasuke replied dryly.

The pinkette giggled as she got up from the floor. "Nice try, Sasuke-kun," she said, heading over to her kitchen. "I'm sure I have something good in here… Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed.

Sakura happily made her way back to the living room, and presented the man she loved with a bottle of extra sweet chocolate sauce. "Enjoy, Sasuke-kun," she said with a wink.

"Woot, go Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke groaned and removed the cap from the chocolate sauce, reluctantly putting the bottle to his lips.

The Uchiha had to suppress a gag as the incredibly sweet liquid slid down his throat. He wondered how the hell people could actually like something like that. The sweetness finally overtook his senses, and he found himself trying not to throw up.

Watching the scene unfolding in front of them, the rest of Team 7 had to struggle to contain their laughter. It was just too funny watching the mighty Sasuke Uchiha have such a hard time with something as silly as chocolate sauce.

Finally, the Uchiha somehow managed to finish the bottle and put it aside.

"HA! Teme, you have chocolate sauce all over your mouth and chin! You look like a little baby that doesn't know how to feed itself properly," Naruto snickered.

Sasuke responded to his best friends comment by belching and blowing it in the blonds face.

"Ugh, you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face. "Stop being an asshole and ask someone else truth or dare!"

"Fine, dobe," he ground out. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE. Because I'm not a pansy!"

An evil smirk came across the Uchiha's lips. Sakura and Kakashi looked on, wondering what their raven haired teammate had up his sleeve.

"What's with that smirk, teme? I can take anything you throw at me!" said the blond.

Sasuke's smirk widened, and he beckoned Naruto closer. Naruto hesitantly moved closer to the raven, and Sasuke whispered the dare into his ear. The blonds eyes widened and he jumped back from the raven, anger evident on his face.

"NO WAY I'm doing that, you Grade A douchebag!" he yelled.

"I thought you weren't a pansy," Sasuke smirked.

"I'M NOT!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to Sakura's freezer.

Sakura looked on in horror as Naruto proceeded to shove ice cubes down his pants. "Holy crap, that's cold!"

"NARUTO! What the hell!?" Sakura exclaimed.

The blond didn't answer her, as he began to run all around her apartment like a madman.

"**I eat shit for breakfast!" **he yelled, over and over.

Kakashi and Sakura eyed Sasuke, who was still smirking proudly.

"That was mean, even for you," Kakashi said dryly.

Sasuke simply ignored his sensei, far too proud of himself at the moment. Naruto finally finished running around the apartment, and went over to the kitchen to throw the ice cubes in the sink before returning to the living room.

"Damn, my balls are like raisins now! I am so pissed!" the blond boomed.

"Naruto, you do realize that you're the one that wanted to play truth or dare, right?" Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto said.

"It's your turn to ask, Naruto," Kakashi said, feeling slightly bad for the blond.

Naruto grinned and immediately turned to Sakura, who gulped audibly. "Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I'll go with truth. These dares seem a little extreme for my liking," Sakura replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

The room went silent, and the rest of Team 7 backed away as they were sure that Naruto was about to get punched through the wall.

A fierce blush rose to the pinkette's cheeks and she glanced at Sasuke, struggling to find the words to speak. She couldn't believe Naruto had just asked her that.

"You freaking pervert! How could you ask me something like that!? I refuse to answer!" She sputtered.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan! I know you and the teme have something going on! I just want to hear you admit that you've done the deed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, dobe. That's enough," Sasuke said, utterly annoyed.

"We don't kiss and tell, you idiot," Sakura barked, before realizing what she'd just said.

'_Damn it, why did I just say that!? Now they know!' _she thought.

The rest of Team 7 simply stared at the pinkette. Neither her nor Sasuke were denying it. Naruto proceeded to groan loudly in disgust.

"Aw come on, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!? You need to find a real man!" Naruto yelled.

"Real man? You're one to talk," Sasuke scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It wasn't too long ago that I walked in on you and Hinata having sex. I didn't see anything of hers, but when you jumped off of her I got an eyeful of something I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing again. Seriously, how do you satisfy with that thing?"

Kakashi and Sakura proceeded to bust out laughing, while Naruto got so pissed that Kakashi could swear he saw steam coming out of the blonds ears.

"What the hell!? I satisfy my woman perfectly! What's with you making dick comments all of a sudden anyway? Who are you, Sai!?" Naruto barked.

"Maybe Sai had a point, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"**SHUT UP!" **Sakura boomed.

The blond and the raven promptly shut their mouths and looked at Sakura, who had the look of death on her face. The pinkette had her fists balled up, and looked as if she was ready to pound her teammates into oblivion. Kakashi, who had been looking on quietly, decided it was probably a good time to intervene.

"Alright, you three. Naruto and Sasuke, stop fighting. You're both being idiots. Sakura-chan, please calm down. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck washing blood off of the walls," he said calmly.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She loved her teammates, but sometimes they drove her up the wall. She decided that she needed more female friends.

"Alright, I guess now it's my turn to ask," Sakura said, turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, truth or dare?"

Kakashi had a feeling that this wouldn't end well for him no matter what he chose. He thought for a moment before deciding.

"I'll choose dare," he said.

Sakura smiled at him innocently, but Kakashi knew better than to be fooled.

"I dare you to take off your mask!" Sakura exclaimed.

'_I really should have seen that one coming,' _Kakashi thought.

"Nice try, Sakura-chan," he said, "I change my answer to truth."

Naruto frowned and jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired man. "Hey, that's not fair! You can't change your answer like that!" he exclaimed.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, shaking his head. "You guys let Sasuke change his answer at the beginning of the game. Therefore, I'm allowed to change mine too," he said.

Naruto groaned and gave Sasuke a look. "Damn it, teme! If you hadn't been such a wuss and just chose dare from the beginning, we could have seen Kakashi-sensei's face!"

"Don't you pin this on me, dobe!" Sasuke barked.

"Shush, you two!" said Sakura.

The pinkette turned back to their sensei with a sigh. "Okay, fine. What do you look like under that mask of yours?" she asked.

"Well, I have a face," he replied.

His students collectively rolled their eyes.

"Be more specific, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have a nose, cheeks, a mouth, and a chin," Kakashi smirked, having way too much fun messing with his students.

"You probably think you're being funny, but you're not," Sasuke said dryly.

"You wouldn't know what funny is if it hit you in the face," Naruto said.

Sasuke simply chose to ignore that comment, but couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

Sakura sighed and pouted at their sensei, hoping he'd break down. Unfortunately, pouting didn't work on Kakashi. "Please, Kakashi-sensei? Why won't you tell us what you look like?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Kakashi joked.

Nobody was laughing.

Naruto had finally had enough, and he was determined to get that damn mask to come off. He was going to see Kakashi's face if it was the last thing he did. Without warning, he lunged for their sensei.

"GET HIM!" he yelled, trying to get his hands on Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped up, also trying to catch Kakashi. Unfortunately for them, their sensei was too quick. Kakashi got up and jumped back, smirking under his mask. He loved messing with his students. However, he knew there was no way he could take all three of them at once. It was time to get out of there.

"Well, it's been fun, you three. Unfortunately, I think I hear Pakkun calling me. Gotta run!" he said.

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his students standing in the middle of the living room.

"Did he seriously just pull that?" Sasuke asked to nobody in particular, annoyed. He'd never admit it, but he was just as curious as his teammates when it came to knowing what his sensei looked like.

"Damn it! I can't believe he did that! I really thought we'd see his face this time," Naruto said, disappointed.

"I know, right? I really wanted to see Kakashi-sensei's face as well. Hopefully one day it'll happen!" Sakura chimed in.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's play more truth or dare! I want to embarrass you and Sakura-chan some more!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura shot Naruto a dirty look, and he knew to shut up before he got beat up.

Who knew truth or dare could be so extreme?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! If you did enjoy, please leave a review and save this story to your favorites!**


End file.
